


Territorial Dispute

by plumtrees



Series: Plum's Parting Porn-A-Thon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blood, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Hybrids, Intersex, Jealousy, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Scent Marking, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumtrees/pseuds/plumtrees
Summary: He hates himself even more because sometimes...sometimes when he comes it’s not with Iwaizumi’s name on his lips but a chokedMom, and whenever that happens he doesn’t touch Iwaizumi for a whole day, shrinks around him in shame and sidles over to the other pack members instead, and he tries not to think about Oikawa’s piercing gaze, following him around the room like he can smell the semen on his fingers, sense the lust he can barely keep bridled.He knows.something in Kyoutani’s hindbrain whispers. He tries to ignore that too.Third mistake.





	Territorial Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> mixing so many prompts for this one, bc ur asses better bet this ain't 9k+ words for nothing
> 
> 1\. DP on Iwaizumi  
> 2\. OiIwaKyou ABO/Hybrid AU: "possessiveness", "territorial disputes"  
> 3\. Sex marathon (? I guess? It's ABO so unrealistic refractory period ftw)  
> 4\. Omega!Iwaizumi ABO AU: Lactation kink/Mommy kink
> 
> PS: Y'all thirsty. Like the moment I said yes to ABO my inbox exploded with all these kinks like gee thanks for all the unorthodox porn I had to watch just to be able to write this thing.
> 
> Additional notes: I...didn't tag a bunch of things like "Male Lactation" or "Feminization" or "Mpreg" and stuff bc in this universe gender (biology in general) functions a bit differently? Like no one is explicitly referred to as male or female, just by Alpha, Omega, or Beta, and that's their primary classification (aka what decides their role in a pack).
> 
> MDC is only because of an under-negotiated sexual situation? Things are pretty much explained at the end, hopefully, but tell me if I should change it or put up a bigger warning.

Kyoutani’s life can clearly be divided as Before Iwaizumi and After Iwaizumi.

He doesn’t remember much during Before Iwaizumi. Or at least, maybe he tries not to. There’s not much to remember anyway. Just dark nights where he fights the urge to curl up and cry himself to sleep, tread his fingers through his hair in memory of the family he no longer has. Just harsh winters where his will to live is all he has, and he holds onto it only because no matter how much he misses his pack, he’s too afraid to die.

Not like death ever gave two shits about who was afraid of it or not.

It had been his mistake. The snow had piled up so high that he didn’t notice the bear trap until its jaws have snapped around his shin, the bone giving with a sickening crunch, unimaginable pain shooting up his leg and tearing a distressed howl from his throat.

He tried to wrench the trap open, but the bladed insides made prying it apart with his fingers impossible. He tried crawling away, dragging the heavy iron with him, but he didn’t get far before the chain reached its limit, anchoring the trap to a tree trunk.

His howl had attracted the Hunters for sure. He could lose his leg to escape, but he wouldn’t be able to get far with just one leg and his own blood trailing behind him. And if he even managed to survive then, there was no telling if the trap was poisoned, or if his wound wouldn’t get infected.

Kyoutani digs his claws into the cold ground. Grits his teeth to bite down the whimpers and sobs threatening to claw out of him. He’s scared. He knows that dying is better than being caught by the Hunters alive but he’s still so, so scared.

But he’s an Alpha, and fuck if he’s going to let himself die crying and sniveling, begging for his life.

His fading senses catch the sound of footsteps. Running, slowing to a stop, then something heavy falling against the cushion of the snow. He growls low, bares his teeth, tries to snap his jaws at a hand that stupidly comes too close, but his body doesn’t respond. He can barely feel anything anymore, but at least he’s spared from the pain.

But he does feel this: a hand cupping over his cheek, lifting his face from the unforgiving snow, drawing him onto a lap, the furs wrapped over skin tickling his face. Calloused but gentle fingers brushing over his hair like the touch he’d missed all these years.

And then, everything fades.

 

-

 

Kyoutani is well-aware of how lucky he is. He could have died there, could have been found by the Hunters and nursed back to health only to be sold off as a pet. But instead of a Hunter running at the sound of his howl, it had been Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi who was hunting fish for the pack’s dinner, who had abandoned his catch at the sound of his voice. Iwaizumi who had apologetically come home that night to a hungry pack with a dying wolf under his arm instead of a basket of fish.

The days between death and life were a blur, but for some reason this memory is exceptionally and embarrassingly vivid: him opening his eyes to the feel of fingers brushing the edge of his hairline, squinting against the light passing from the lip of the den’s entrance, staring up at the vague silhouette of a person and mumbling a small, confused _Mom?_.

The hand stops, several voices ring out in laughter, _Congratulations, Iwaizumi! It’s an Alpha!_ — _Oikawa, your kid looks just like you_ — _Can I be the honorary guardian?_ —more words he can’t hear anymore because his head is starting to hurt.

“Sorry to disappoint, pup.” someone whispers, and Kyoutani sighs at how it soothes his headache, how it makes all the other voices go away. The hand returns, glides over his heated skin once. Twice. Then, a soft pair of lips ghosts over his brow.

“Go to sleep.” the voice says, and Kyoutani does.

 

-

 

It takes a while for Kyoutani to acclimate to the pack. It takes him a solid month to even talk to anyone besides Iwaizumi. They all adopted him easily. Wordlessly. Opening their little family to him the moment he flatly responded _dead_ to their initial inquiry of _where’s your pack?_.

He doesn’t really know why he imprints on Iwaizumi first. Maybe because he was the one who sat by his bedside the most during his recovery, wiping him down with damp cloths and making the pain go away and releasing all these hormones that just made Kyoutani feel safe and loved. He hadn’t felt any of those in a painfully long time. Hadn’t really realized how much he’d missed it.

He learns names of the others slowly, learns things like hierarchies and dynamics, mostly from listening to Iwaizumi talk to them, watching from behind his back while he clutched Iwaizumi’s furs. All of them have Oikawa’s unifying smell, but underneath that everyone is mild little variations of plants; flowers from various seasons.

Watari was the easiest to get comfortable with. It helped that he was always so unobtrusive. Never initiating conversation with him and just being a silent, kind presence: sneaking him extra bits of meat, helping him reposition his leg during his bedridden days, teaching him how to use crutches when he was finally ready to start moving around again.

Kunimi and Kindaichi came next. Two Betas attached at the hip. They’re younger than him, still smelling like pups, probably from the same litter as well, if their affection and constant proximity to each other is any indication. He tolerates their company only because they don’t talk to him either, respectfully averting their gazes and keeping their heads low in acknowledgement of his presence.

The older Betas took a lot of getting used to. Hanamaki seemed determined to feed him everytime he saw him, ignoring his grumbled protests about not being hungry. He used his Alpha voice once, hoping it’d be enough to get him to back down, but Hanamaki only laughed, shoved an apple wedge in his mouth, and called him _cute_.

Matsukawa, on the other hand, asked a lot of questions but was more accommodating during those times when Kyoutani really isn’t in the mood to talk. They have long and meaningful conversations, some days, and it’s how Kyoutani learned that Hanamaki is immune to Alphas, that Kunimi and Kindaichi are the only two surviving pups of a litter of five, that this entire pack was basically formed when stray wolves crept into this cave one or two at a time and never left.

Yahaba. Well. He still can’t get along with him. He learns quickly enough that he hasn’t presented yet; when he takes a subtle sniff of him only to realize he smells like his pack Alpha and nothing else. Presenting late isn’t unusual, but Kyoutani thinks Yahaba has some sort of complex about it, moping around with this sour face and looking perpetually impatient.

He doesn’t like Yahaba at all. Feeling’s most likely mutual. Kyoutani can tell Yahaba doesn’t trust him, can feel the piercing tip of his gaze whenever he thinks Kyoutani isn’t looking, like a knife ready to sink in if he makes one wrong move.

But nothing can compare to how much he hates being around Oikawa.

It’s normal. He knows that two Alphas in one pack is just a recipe for disaster. He was only submissive towards his former pack Alpha because he’d been unceremoniously beat down in a battle of dominance, barely even lasting a minute before the pack Alpha got his jaws around Kyoutani’s neck, canines a blade’s whisper against his jugular. He’d been an arrogant pup, thinking he’d conquered the world the day he presented, only to have a bitter dose of reality that very same day.

He knows the tension he feels around the other Alpha is more his problem than Oikawa’s. He doesn’t seem threatened by Kyoutani, even casually scenting him every now and then, as if it’s already been established that Kyoutani acknowledges him as the superior Alpha, much to his irritation.

Oikawa doesn’t even _behave_ like an Alpha—always far too affectionate and needy and _loud_. He’d call them stupid little nicknames. He would crowd into Iwaizumi’s space and wind arms around his waist, speak too much and whine often, and whenever he crosses a line Iwaizumi would smack him and scold him loud enough for Hanamaki and Matsukawa to start snickering, laughing at their own pack Alpha’s expense.

How? How could their Alpha be someone like this? Someone who can’t even command the respect of his own pack?

He’s pretty much at that point where anything Oikawa does sets him off. Even when he’s trying to be nice, all Kyoutani can do in response is huff and scamper over to where Iwaizumi is, sulk with his face buried in his fur capelet, seething all the more when Oikawa sits beside Iwaizumi and shamelessly cuddles even with Kyoutani right behind them.

Kyoutani _hates_ Oikawa. And if he’s being honest with himself, he’s not completely lost as to the real reason why.

 

-

 

His first mistake is this:

It’s a direct challenge to touch an Alpha’s mate while the Alpha is nearby. Kyoutani knows that. Knows that along with every other act that can be interpreted as a sign of disrespect to a fellow Alpha, but somehow, that particular day, he finds himself giving absolutely no shits about pack etiquette.

He rudely noses into Iwaizumi’s hair one morning, nips his grey-brown ears, and the reaction is immediate. The Betas stop whatever they’re doing to stare at him. Oikawa raises his hackles in alarm, lip curling back and growling in warning.

Kyoutani doesn’t stop, travels down to Iwaizumi’s cheek, and continues to nuzzle shamelessly. Iwaizumi smells like Oikawa—so much more than the rest of them—like spring’s fresh blooms: mint and pine and honeysuckle. But underneath all that, Iwaizumi smells more like cinnamon. Something warm and sweet like honey fresh from the hive. He’d never been fond of sweets before but he likes this smell: homey and comforting, just a little bit invigorating.

He wonders if it’s because he’s gotten a little too antsy. He’d lived in the wild for a good two years. Lived with freedom and savagery and the complete independence that comes with it. The months spent cooped up in this den has kept him safe, but it also leaves him with an untreated itch. Something feral had been clawing its way out of him the moment he woke up in this place and now it’s right beneath his skin, goading him into toeing his boundaries, trying to see how far he can push the rules of this place before he gets burned.

And Iwaizumi just so happens to be right there. He’d always been right there. Smelling so good. Smelling like prey. Almost good enough to eat—

Kyoutani backs away when Iwaizumi grunts, tenses at the feel of Kyoutani’s teeth against his cheek. He pretends to yawn, blink a few times, eyes clouded over like he’s a sleep-stupid pup and internally cheers when Iwaizumi’s expression softens, reaching up to dig fingertips into his hair.

He carefully angles his head so that only Oikawa can catch his smug face. He meets his gaze dead-on and if he were a lesser wolf, he’d be scampering away with his ears pulled back at the sight of Oikawa’s dark expression.

Oikawa’s scent is rolling off him in waves, enough to suffocate, and when Iwaizumi notices he tells him off with a sharp call of his name. Oikawa doesn’t flinch like he usually does, doesn’t obey then apologize. The wolf inside Kyoutani is practically pissing himself, struggling to submit, to show that he means no harm, but the human stubbornly stands his ground, glaring at Oikawa from above Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Oikawa finally calms down when Iwaizumi stalks towards him, pulling Iwaizumi into his arms when he’s within reach, ignoring his sputtering and rubbing his cheek against all the spots Kyoutani touched.

Kyoutani lets himself have this victory. But when he turns around he thinks he feels Oikawa’s gaze burning holes into his back, thinks he hears the low, resonating snarl of an enraged Alpha.

He isn’t afraid. That’s his second mistake.

 

-

 

He does it the next day too, and the next, and the first few times Iwaizumi had been wary, clearly not used to, or not expecting Kyoutani to be so affectionate, but now he lets it happen, even crooks fingers under Kyoutani’s chin to scratch. Omegas are awfully receptive to physical contact as signs of affection, and Kyoutani takes full advantage of that fact.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa find it so _adorable_. They all probably think he was finally adjusting to being a pack member. Kyoutani endures being coddled by them too, because otherwise it’d be too obvious that he’s favoring Iwaizumi too much. Watari is silently amused by the proceedings, Yahaba is still as suspicious as ever, and the twins become more openly playful around him, as if finally convinced that he’s not going to scratch their eyes out if they even breathe in his direction.

Oikawa, strangely enough, hasn’t reacted at all since the first time. Kyoutani counts it as another win.

 

-

 

Kyoutani knows about heats. Not much, but he knows it happens twice a year, on average, knows the approaching signs. He knows that Omegas tend to nest in preparation, collecting soft things, hoarding things in their favorite color, or in their favorite scent, things that make them happy or calm them down. He knows that their scent shifts, that they start smelling more appealing to attract potential mates.

Despite Iwaizumi not really carrying the traits of a typical Omega, Kyoutani still sniffs the air around him everyday to check for anything different. Usually it’s Alphas who are most sensitive to an imminent heat, moreso than Omegas themselves. He’s sure if Iwaizumi’s bound for one, he’ll be able to notice.

Some sinister, animalistic part of him goads him about his vigilance, sends him dark thoughts about stealing Iwaizumi from right under Oikawa’s nose. Line up his jaws along the mark on Iwaizumi’s nape and replacing it with his own. Teach Oikawa a lesson, especially with how often he leaves Iwaizumi and his pack alone with Kyoutani.

Kyoutani hates himself a little for thinking about it, for jerking himself off under the covers at the picture of Iwaizumi heat-crazed and trapped under him, unable to say no, but he comes, still. Spills guiltily on his fingers as he thrusts into his saliva-wet fist while imagining it’s Iwaizumi.

(He hates himself even more because sometimes...sometimes when he comes it’s not with Iwaizumi’s name on his lips but a choked _Mom_ , and whenever that happens he doesn’t touch Iwaizumi for a whole day, shrinks around him in shame and sidles over to the other pack members instead, and he tries not to think about Oikawa’s piercing gaze, following him around the room like he can smell the semen on his fingers, sense the lust he can barely keep bridled.

 _He knows._ something in Kyoutani’s hindbrain whispers. He tries to ignore that too.

Third mistake.)

 

-

 

He’d been monitoring Iwaizumi’s condition all this time, which is why it comes as such a shock when Iwaizumi suddenly collapses one day, fever-hot and skin flushed red, whining and scratching at the floor and smelling so, _so_ good that Kyoutani didn’t realize he was reaching to touch until his hand is flattened under a heel, bones creaking, blood vessels rupturing under the force of it.

He gasps a breath. Doesn’t have time to take another before the other foot swings in to kick him across the face.

He thinks he hears someone yell, but his ears are ringing, panic and anger setting in as the taste of blood fills his mouth. He fights back instinctively, blindly swiping and sinking his claws into whatever he can grab. Oikawa roars. Kyoutani feels the warm, wet blood under his fingertips, digs even deeper until he’s buried to the first joint, until he can feel constricting muscle and gore on the pads of his fingers.

The satisfaction of inflicting pain doesn’t last. Oikawa grabs his wrist, barely even flinching as he rips Kyoutani’s claws out of his side and twists the arm back, ready to snap it right at the joints. Kyoutani howls, kicking out, struggling to get in a position to bite, but Oikawa’s too strong, pinning his head down with a foot heavy on his neck, cutting off his air—

Then, Oikawa stops; stops as if all his rage had suddenly fled his body and Kyoutani uses the opportunity to buck him off, scraping at the floor in a harrowed attempt to just _get away_ and somehow finds himself a shaking, stress-addled ball behind Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“Fuck.” Matsukawa hisses, and Kyoutani dares to peek from between them, watches as Oikawa collects Iwaizumi in his arms and dashes out of the den, leaving nothing but the smell of blood and an Omega in heat.

 

-

 

Iwaizumi had been behaving as normal up until that point. No pre-heat hormones, no strange nesting habits, no shift in his smell up until the point he collapsed.

What the hell was going on?

“Iwaizumi’s heats have always been weird.” Hanamaki sighs, looking a little shaken. “Just drops out of nowhere. There’s no pattern to it. We always have this nest close to the den prepared, a smaller cave close to the river. That’s where they’ll be ‘til it ends.”

“It never used to be an issue, since the pack had no other Alphas.” Matsukawa spares him an apologetic look, hands Kyoutani another towel to replace the bloodstained one he holds out. “We were kinda hoping to have a solution before the next one hit but...well...sorry.”

Kyoutani looks down and gingerly glides the damp towel against his injuries, against the horrific bruise on his right hand, the left side of his face. The Betas skitter around him, their presence non-threatening. Calming, even. And even through the residual adrenaline and fear, Kyoutani lets himself relax.

“Will he be ok?” he asks over his swollen, bleeding tongue, then spits out more blood in the bowl Watari holds out to him.

“He’s with Oikawa.” Hanamaki says, with such ease and confidence that it scares Kyoutani and awes him at the same time. “Of course he’ll be ok.”

Kyoutani doesn’t understand, feels like the alienated outsider all over again as he watches everyone nod in agreement. They’re calm all throughout the remainder of the day, and when they go to sleep without an ounce of worry in their body language, all Kyoutani can do is try to do the same.

 

-

 

Kyoutani wakes up in the middle of the night to a pair of glowing, gold eyes staring right at him.

He can’t make a sound. A large hand is already grasping the lower half of his face, large enough to cover both mouth and nose, claws pricking in warning when he attempts to struggle. Whoever it is is merciful enough to release the pressure on his nose, let him _breathe_ at least, and when he does, the onslaught of scents is enough to make his wish he hadn’t taken the breath at all.

It smells like sex. It smells like musk and blood, sweat and semen and Omega slick, then a sharp, heady mix of Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s natural scents. It’s not even a fucking implication at this point. Kyoutani knows what Omegas need when they’re in heat, and Oikawa’s just been so happily providing.

Which begs the question of what he’s even doing here. Has Iwaizumi’s heat ended? Impossible. Omega heats last about a full twenty-four hours at least.

He doesn’t have time to wonder too much about it. In the next second Oikawa’s pulling him up by the nape, pulling him out of the cot and towards the den’s exit.

“Ow! Fuck. Fucking— _Stop_ —”

“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit, runt.” Oikawa growls, shakes Kyoutani like he weighs little more than a rabbit, like he’s a kill he’s preparing to bring back to a hungry pack, and Kyoutani bitterly shuts his mouth, focusing instead on fighting the fear, struggling between the instinctive need to submit to a dominant Alpha and to retain his dignity.

“I can walk by myself if you just fucking tell me where we’re—”

He chokes at the end of that sentence because Oikawa roughly shoves him against the lip of the cave, the hand around his neck squeezing mercilessly. He claws at the arm, but Oikawa only tightens his grip the more he struggles.

“Know that the only reason I haven’t knocked you unconscious is because my mate asked for you unharmed, runt.” his lip curls back, exposing fangs pink with blood. “So why don’t you just make this easier on both of us and shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth.”

He shakes him violently with those last words, jostling him so bad that the world spins for a moment, and Oikawa uses that opportunity to drag his unresisting body along, uncaring of how he stumbles at the rocks littering the outside of their den.

Kyoutani, shamefully, lets him do as he wants. Just does his best to keep walking, keep his mouth shut. They don’t have to walk far, it seems, because already Kyoutani gets a whiff of _something_ , but he can’t quite pin the scent down because Oikawa’s striding faster, pulling him until the night sky disappears from right above him, replaced again by the cold, jagged rocks of a cave.

He gasps a relieved breath when Oikawa lets him go (more like throws him to the floor) but instantly regrets it.

If he thought the smell of sex on Oikawa was strong then this was like being thrust in the middle of a live orgy. The scents are so potent it’s almost as if it’s preparing to solidify in the air and smack Kyoutani upside the face. He looks up, sees Iwaizumi with his furs half-on, looking so ruffled, so beautiful in the afterglow that it takes all the human parts of him not to pounce, to hold down the Alpha that’s suddenly going crazy with the need to take _takeTAKE_ —

But Iwaizumi takes one look at him, and immediately his eyes clear up, lips forming around a gasp as he hurries forward, continues even as Kyoutani backs up, eyes wide and darting between Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

His back hits the wall, and suddenly Iwaizumi’s _that_ close. Still smelling so sweet and so good that Kyoutani stops breathing, has to squeeze his eyes shut and turn away to resist the temptation of him.

Iwaizumi’s hands cup his face, making these upset little noises as he turns him this way and that, even taking his crushed hand, brushing the edges of his bruises and releasing the same hormones he did whenever he’d sit by Kyoutani’s bedside, back in the first few months of his healing.

“What did you do to him?”

Kyoutani nervously opens one eye. Iwaizumi’s glaring up at Oikawa, venom in his eyes. Oikawa doesn’t answer, doesn’t look back, but his hands do twitch at his sides, feet shuffling guiltily. Iwaizumi’s voice is even, controlled, and something about it takes the edge off this whole thing. The itch crawling under Kyoutani’s skin dissipates. He takes a breath and Iwaizumi smells _normal_.

“Aren’t you in heat?”

Iwaizumi turns to look at him, pausing for a moment like he’s wondering what he can and can’t say, then eventually nods, thumbing over the back of Kyoutani’s hand.

“I think you already found out that my body behaves a bit differently.”

Kyoutani blinks, confusion peaking as Iwaizumi looks over the rest of his injuries.

“One fuck is good enough to knock me back to my senses,” he tries not to flinch, not to look like some scandalized pup who heard a swear word for the first time, “but it’s on-off for a few days, so we’ll be staying here until I’m sure the heat’s over. Usually if it’s three days straight that I don’t relapse then all’s clear.”

Iwaizumi’s hands travel up his arm, still aching up to his shoulder, but one gentle pass of his hand numbs the limb. Kyoutani groans, finally relaxes when Iwaizumi’s touch leaves behind a pleasant tingling in place of the pain. Iwaizumi smiles in satisfaction, then he’s pulling Kyoutani forward, coaxing his head to rest in the crook of his shoulder.

He doesn’t move though. “Why am I here?” he asks instead. Some part of him is still afraid of being this close to Iwaizumi, with Oikawa right there, but he thinks Oikawa doesn’t really have any reason to be jealous now, with his scent heavy on Iwaizumi, his neck littered with hickeys still sluggishly bleeding.

“Because I vaguely remembered Oikawa beating the shit out of you before I blacked out.” Iwaizumi turns his head, probably sending a glare Oikawa’s way judging by how the Alpha flinches. “Couldn’t calm down until I could make sure you were ok.”

Kyoutani kind of wants to feel smug about it, but then Oikawa’s storming forward, towards them, and his wolf is back to panicking, keeping his eyes and head low, moving to lie on his back.

But Iwaizumi doesn’t let him. Holds him firmly, and follows Oikawa with his gaze until he plops down in front of them. His eyes are still gold, ears high and pointed. Kyoutani tries struggling out of Iwaizumi’s grip again, which only causes him to hold tighter, which makes Oikawa even more agitated.

“You know he wants you. I’m just trying to defend what’s mine.”

“You still shouldn’t have hurt him.” Iwaizumi hisses. “Fuck’s sake, Oikawa, he’s a pu—”

“If he’s old enough to get a knot in you he’s old enough to be competition.” Oikawa’s sentence dissolves into a growl, but Iwaizumi stands his ground. Glares up at his Alpha as if he isn’t an Omega, as if he isn’t designed by nature to submit. Kyoutani doesn’t know how the fuck he does it because Kyoutani’s already slid out of his arms, already squeezing himself behind Iwaizumi with how fucking terrified he is.

There’s silence. The tense kind. The kind that suffocates everyone unfortunate enough to share the space.

“Or are you just telling yourself that, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says, his voice oddly even, eerily calm, and it scares Kyoutani much more than when he was angry. “Are you just trying to convince yourself he’s a pup so you can keep yourself from looking at him the way your body is telling you to?”

Oikawa stalks forward and Iwaizumi scrambles back, bumps against Kyoutani but doesn’t stop until there’s nowhere left for him to go. Backed as tight as possible between Kyoutani’s legs, both of them crowded against the wall and Oikawa’s not even touching them, not even using his arms to cage them in but his voice alone keeps them pinned, the bright, threatening glow of his eyes.

“Can you feel him, Iwa-chan? Bet he’s hard for you. Bet he’s bigger than he looks.” Oikawa goads, “I can smell it from here. He’s leaking. Think he’s ever shoved that knot in anyone else? D’you wanna be the firs—”

A crack sounds across the air and Kyoutani gasps before he can stop himself, shocked stupid he almost fails to process it: that Iwaizumi had just slapped Oikawa. Cut him right off with a palm to the face.

Iwaizumi’s breathing hard. Terror or rage, Kyoutani doesn’t know. He can’t even read Oikawa’s expression because he just stands and walks away, head low, and the moment he’s far enough Iwaizumi scrambles to get away from Kyoutani, frantically getting as much space between them as possible.

Iwaizumi looks at him for a moment, mouth opening, then closing. His face is splotchy, eyes unfocused as he stumbles back to his nest, rearranging pillows and blankets even as his hands tremble.

Kyoutani is just left there, sagged against the wall with his cock painfully hard, body burning and more confused than anything.

 

-

 

Kyoutani stays mainly because he’s not sure if he can go. He takes the fact that Oikawa hadn’t chased him out as a good sign, and curls up on the pile of spare, clean linen hoping that they’ll just forget he’s there. Or better yet, he’ll wake up to find that this was all just some crazy fever-dream.

Only when he wakes up he’s still not back in the den, and the smells striking his nose and sounds echoing across the walls of the cave certainly don’t leave much to his imagination.

The small cave is _saturated_ with Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s scents, the musky, unmistakable smell of sex. It had dissipated sometime in the night, enough for him to at least be able to sleep, but it’s twice as powerful now, coupled with slaps of skin, the wet, lewd sounds of fucking, over and over like some broken record. They’re barely even five meters away, and Kyoutani can’t even fucking move.

Iwaizumi is _loud_. Moaning shamelessly everytime their bodies smack together. The rhythm falters, stutters. Oikawa pulls out, waiting until Iwaizumi was whining for it before thrusting back in. Hard. Iwaizumi chokes up and sobs, tongue working around all sorts of pleas to be knotted, stuffed full with cum, to be filled and dicked down so good and _bred_.

God, he’d never known Iwaizumi was this filthy. He doesn’t know what to do with that new information.

He tries not to make it known that he’s awake, but Oikawa lands one long thrust and Iwaizumi mewls, the sound dragging out into a sobbing moan. Kyoutani can’t see Iwaizumi come but he can _smell_ it, and the whine slips out before he can stop it.

Oikawa stops. He doesn’t resume even when Iwaizumi starts begging. Kyoutani thinks Iwaizumi might just be crying with how desperate he is, smells the salt of tears and hates how it makes his cock pulse beneath his furs.

“Iwa-chan is in heat, Kyouken-chan.” Oikawa says, and instantly all the fire in his veins turn to ice. “What are you doing just lying there?”

He doesn’t know what to say, knows there’s no point pretending to be asleep, so he sits up stiffly, turns slowly as if doing so can delay the shock that he’s really witnessing this, that this is actually happening.

And Oikawa is right there, completely naked and standing on his knees, the hard curve of his cock glistening between his legs. His eyes are glowing gold again, releasing pheromones like a savage beast.

“Come here.”

Kyoutani isn’t sure what drives him: the smell and sounds of a desperate Omega in heat, or Oikawa’s voice, but it gets him across the cave in record time, onto the makeshift nest, the soft pile of linens and pillows stained with all sorts of fluids but still smelling so much like Iwaizumi that Kyoutani can’t quite find it in himself to be disgusted.

Iwaizumi looks so good; blushed pink at the peaks of his body—cheekbones, shoulders, knees—chest to the sheets and ass up, legs flung out wide; rumpled up in cum-stained sheets and Kyoutani can’t ever recalling feeling this pull, this want, for anything in his life. Heats were designed to make an Omega even more desirable, more irresistible. And fuck if he can’t even resist Iwaizumi on a normal fucking day then this is practically overkill on his self-control, every sniff of Iwaizumi bulldozing his human side’s desire to stay away from a mated Omega and leaving behind a hungry wolf, a hungry Alpha who sees nothing more than a warm, willing body. A hole for his knot.

“Alpha,” Iwaizumi whispers, hands blindly grasping. For him or for Oikawa, he’s not entirely sure. “Kyoutani. Oikawa. _Please_.”

The first touch is tentative. Soft. Just a palm flat on his back sliding down, pressing his shoulders flatter against the sheets, fingertips ghosting the sharp peaks of his shoulder blades. A wholly innocent touch, but even then Iwaizumi shivers. Groans and arches up to his hand. So malleable. Kyoutani licks his lips. Swallows. The sound of it throbbing in his ears alongside his heartbeat.

He follows his spine up to the generous globes of his ass, reddened with Oikawa’s thrusts, his handprints. Kyoutani draws back a hand, slaps once just to try it, and Iwaizumi yelps, muscles tensing, twitching. Slick gushes from his pussy, drops glistening down to the balls, the inch-long cock high between his legs. Iwaizumi’s body jerks in response when he touches it, cups the entire thing in his hand.

His vulva is soft and hairless as the rest of him, a lovely, ripe red. Kyoutani touches it with a finger, parts the lips just to see how wet he is, how his hole trembles and gapes around nothing. He can’t tell how many times he’d come, but he knows he won’t snap out of it until he gets a taste of a knot.

In a moment of boldness he dives forward, mouth open, tongue out, and licks a solid stripe along Iwaizumi’s slit, pushing his tongue between the swollen labia and licks again, up the mess of slick and precum and sticks the point of his tongue into the unresisting entrance, groaning with how Iwaizumi shrieks in surprise but still moves against him.

He squeezes at the balls held loosely in his hand, two fingers rhythmically rubbing along the base of the slowly-hardening cock. Iwaizumi’s probably got his face buried in the sheets with how muffled he sounds, grinding himself on Kyoutani’s face and hands, his legs trembling, fighting to stay upright.

Kyoutani’s cock twitches eagerly at the feel of Iwaizumi coming undone; walls tightening around his tongue in weak pulses, lubricant gushing down to his chin, the tiny cock twitching, spilling pathetically on his fingers. He gets another lick in, another squeeze, before Iwaizumi collapses, sliding down to the sheets like all his limbs have been jellied, convulsing with the last of his orgasm.

Iwaizumi’s gasping, breathing in uncontrolled little bursts. Kyoutani’s pretty much in the same state, if only a little less relaxed and a shit-ton more mortified. He almost jumps, almost skitters away at Oikawa’s approach, his entire body flat against his back, cradling him between his legs and caging him in with his arms. Kyoutani still has his furs on but he can feel Oikawa’s naked, hot skin, sweaty and sticky, cock hard and poking at the base of his spine.

Kyoutani tries to get his breathing normal, his heart jackrabbiting for a completely different reason now. Oikawa’s breath is shaky and heavy on his nape, on his shoulder, his skin burning from where Oikawa’s lips graze it. He’s so close that Kyoutani can feel the drag of his lashes when he blinks. He can’t believe he’s getting so nervous and turned on by this even after eating Iwaizumi out but he’s never experienced the touch of a lover; never really imagined the slow, intimate acts that preceded sex itself, and he loathes to admit but it scares him a little how much his body is responding to Oikawa’s proximity alone.

“That’s not gonna keep him happy for long.” Oikawa hisses, and just then Iwaizumi starts up again, writhing and whining, eyes glazed over as he rolls on his back, his lips wet and parted, legs spreading open for any kind of touch.

“Nervous?” Oikawa whispers, the shade of his smirk pressed along his ear. Kyoutani shudders. “Ever stuck your knot in an Omega before, pup?”

He shakes his head, not really trusting his voice right now. Oikawa laughs, and Kyoutani yips when he licks along his jaw, one of Oikawa’s hands coming up to cup his chin, keeping him from moving away. He works his way up to his ear, sharp teeth grazing the cartilage, wetting the fur with his tongue it as Kyoutani grunts, squeezes his eyes shut against the onslaught of everything happening around him.

Kyoutani doesn’t realize what Oikawa’s doing until his furs slide off, the clasps holding them up mysteriously undone. They’re ripped away, leaving him exposed. His cock is standing and leaking and he doesn’t even have the chance to cover it up before Oikawa’s hand wraps around it, easily circling the base, squeezing and tugging and Kyoutani has no hopes of staying silent anymore.

“I know you’re just dying to get this in him.” Oikawa rubs the tip over Iwaizumi’s slit, up and down the length of his vulva until the cockhead is drenched with slick, using his entire body to nudge Kyoutani forward, teasing both of them. “Know you’ve been jerking it under your covers wishing your hand was him. You’re not very good at hiding it, pup.”

Kyoutani chokes, breaths hissing between gritted teeth, chokes on a scream when Oikawa pushes him forward even more, forcing Iwaizumi to stretch around the crown of his cock then pulling out, slapping it wetly against his labia.

“Here’s your chance. Show me how bad you want him.”

And Oikawa snaps his hips forward, pushing Kyoutani all the way in and Iwaizumi wails out his name, hands flying to Kyoutani’s biceps and squeezing, scratching.

It’s hot. It’s hot and tight and he can’t fucking _breathe_ with how good it feels. He can’t even describe it. Pressure and pain like heaven and hell at the same time. He can feel his lips moving but he has no idea what he’s fucking saying _—opwaitdon’tmoveplease_ —

When he finally gets himself back in the bounds of his body he’s greeted by the sight of Iwaizumi squirming on his dick, his cunt stretched and snug around Kyoutani as he blinks tearily up at him. “Kyoutani.” he breathes, and Kyoutani closes his eyes, grits his teeth until his jaw aches. God he can come just at the sound of Iwaizumi saying his name like that. “Alpha. God your dick’s so fat. So big inside me. Your knot would be even better.”

“Stop—” Kyoutani growls. “Stop talking.”

“Close already, pup?” Oikawa laughs, and Kyoutani shrinks in on himself even more, shame crawling up hot along his cheeks. “That’s cute. Pup busting a nut before he can fuck his _mom_ properly.”

Kyoutani flinches so hard he nearly doubles over, thanks all the gods he knows that he’s still buried in Iwaizumi, that Oikawa can’t see how his cock twitches. “No. D-Don’t—”

Oikawa cuts him off with his hands on his hips, pushing him in as far as he can possibly go, the bulb of his knot trying to force its way in.

“That’s what you call him sometimes, right?” Oikawa hisses in his ear, leaning over to kiss the side of his face, deceptively soft. “When you slip up but think nobody heard you. Come on, Kyouken-chan, why don’t you call Iwa-chan your _Mommy_.”

He blacks out, hips jerking forward on their own as his knot slides in, coming in long, thick bursts. Iwaizumi’s whimpering, little animalistic sounds of hunger as his eyes roll back, groaning with every splash of Kyoutani’s cum shooting inside him.

Kyoutani whimpers, thinks he should feel disgusted, ashamed, that he came so quickly, that he came to the suggestion of calling Iwaizumi...fuck he can’t even think about it right now. Not with how Iwaizumi’s pulsing around him, determined to milk his knot for more.

He sinks forward, drops his weight almost protectively over Iwaizumi. Instinct is all that moves him at this point, driven to protect the Omega, keep him warm and safe while they’re both so vulnerable, locked like this until his knot deflates. He opens his mouth, lips peeling back to reveal canines, leans in close until the point of his teeth graze skin—

Oikawa roughly pulls him away, ripping his knot out of Iwaizumi’s hole. The Omega cries out, and the sound of it sets Kyoutani’s teeth on edge, but before he can do anything, Oikawa’s already grabbing Iwaizumi by the hips, pulling so he can rest his head between Iwaizumi’s legs, licking around the gaping entrance to soothe his mate, gently plunging his tongue in and swirling until Iwaizumi’s whimpers shift to high little keens, until his toes are curling and his thighs are clenching around Oikawa’s head.

Kyoutani doesn’t know what to do, sits there breathing at the shock of having his mating interrupted, looking stupid and lost until Iwaizumi gets a hand on his wrist. His touch is burning. He has a hand on his own chest, thumbing over a nipple, and the wolf in Kyoutani howls, all the primal bits of his psyche surging forward to take what his pack Omega is so willingly giving. He lowers his head until his lips meet the nub, lapping over the sensitive skin once. Twice. Then opening his mouth to suck it right in.

Kyoutani breathes out a groan in time with Iwaizumi, imagining that rich, sweet milk spilling into his mouth, spurting from Iwaizumi’s tits in fat little drops. He’d taste so good. Almost as good as he smells. His hand slides down, down to the flat, toned planes of his abdomen, imagining it soft and swollen, rounded with pups. Has he ever had pups before, Kyoutani wonders. Has he ever felt life grow within him? Would he let it?

“Does it taste good?” he dimly hears Iwaizumi whisper, his back arching obligingly. “Does Mommy taste good, Kyoutani? Tell me.”

He moans in assent, mouths over Iwaizumi’s chest until he gets to the other nipple, sucking until it swells in his mouth, scraping his teeth around the dusky, roughened skin. _Mom. Mommy_ he whines, over and over for no reason at all other than how it feels so right on his tongue.

He doesn’t realize he’d been rubbing all over Iwaizumi’s belly until Oikawa laughs, slaps his hand away and drags it down to the oversensitive cock still throbbing between his legs.

“Get over here.” Oikawa commands, half his face drenched in juices. “Suck his tiny little cock. He likes it when you get the whole thing in your mouth.”

Iwaizumi’s cock doesn’t even push past his gag reflex. Kyoutani thinks his own fingers might even reach farther, but Iwaizumi’s still thick, and getting his balls in his mouth needed a couple of tries, a bit of a stretch. He manages, sucking hard once he has the whole thing in his mouth, letting his tongue lick and massage all over until saliva drips out the edges of his lips.

The slurping is loud, echoing across the cave and in the hollows of his ears, as if he and Oikawa are having an impromptu competition on who can possibly sound the most obscene. It doesn’t take long before he feels Iwaizumi’s hand heavy on the back of his head, the sharp pinprick of nails digging into his scalp just a split second before the hot spill of Iwaizumi’s come in his mouth. Just a few meager drops but he swallows it eagerly, greedily, sucking like a child with a bottle until the hand on his nape comes again.

“Look at me.” Oikawa says, just as much of a mess with the lower half of his face slick-drenched. “Did you swallow everything Iwa-chan gave you? Show me.”

Kyoutani obediently lifts up, looks up at Oikawa and opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue to show him, and Oikawa smiles proudly, lips the curve of a sickle, teeth beaming in the dark.

“Good pup.” he says, and Kyoutani thinks, distantly, that he should be horrified at how his body suddenly goes weak, how his cock twitches and spurts. Oikawa doesn’t miss it though, swipes down to slap Kyoutani’s cock, ripping a yell form his throat.

“Come on, you’re still young. I know you still got another one in you.” Oikawa cackles, and it only registers what he means when he unceremoniously lifts Iwaizumi from the bed, only to turn him so that he’s facing Kyoutani, his back to Oikawa’s chest, legs open, body spread out and exposed like the most shameless bitch.

Oikawa has one hand on Iwaizumi’s thigh, the other guiding his cock. Kyoutani frowns when he sees the tip is lining up a little farther down, a little lower, and Kyoutani almost chokes when he realizes exactly _where_ Oikawa’s putting it.

“No. Wait. That’s—that’s not—”

Oikawa laughs. Throws his head back, his body shaking with his amusement. Iwaizumi seems to flash back to himself for a moment, face set in irritation as he elbows Oikawa’s ribs, trying to get him back to work.

“Such a clueless little shit. You’d be cute if you weren’t so fucking stubborn.” Oikawa grunts, punctuates that with a sharp thrust that gets Iwaizumi gasping.

Kyoutani can’t help but watch, mesmerized by how well Iwaizumi’s body takes Oikawa in, barely even tightening in rejection. He knows that hole is tighter. Less elastic. He wonders if that’s where Oikawa was fucking Iwaizumi earlier, wonders how long they’ve been doing it and how it possibly feels. Does it hurt? Iwaizumi looks like he’s enjoying it, at least, so maybe there is something there to enjoy

Oikawa thrusts in a few more times. He can’t push in long and hard with this position, just shallow and fast little ruts, grinding his hips against Iwaizumi’s ass when he’s pressed in as tight as he can without forcing his knot in. His hands leave the prettiest little indents on Iwaizumi’s thighs, purpling his arousal-flushed skin.

“Well?” Oikawa prompts, eyes blazing as he peers at him and Kyoutani blinks.

“What…?”

Oikawa smirks again, that annoying, all-knowing, shit-eating expression he wears whenever he has one over Kyoutani. He angles his head a bit, kisses the curve of Iwaizumi’s ear.

“Why don’t you tell the pup what you want, Iwa-chan? Look at him, he has no idea. Tell him. Show him how you’re such a slut for it.”

Kyoutani gulps. Iwaizumi has his head tilted back, body wet, muscles twitching and releasing even more pheromones in the air, as if he thinks Kyoutani needs more persuading. His eyes, usually a bright, welcoming green, are dark with lust, pupils blown.

“It’ll feel so good, Kyoutani.” Iwaizumi says, voice breathy, beckoning as he slides hands down his body, and Kyoutani’s eyes follow like he’s in some sort of trance, tongue drying in his mouth as he watches Iwaizumi touch himself. “It’ll be so good. Both your cocks. Your knots. At the same time.”

He pushes two fingers past his hole, coming away slick, and slipping out to circle the rim and pushing three this time, and Kyoutani watches him constrict around his own fingers, recalls the heavenly tightness of Iwaizumi’s body, and he’s crawling forward before he even realizes it.

He positions himself between Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s legs, watching as Oikawa’s hand slides from a bruised hip, reaches down with his sinfully long fingers and nudges Iwaizumi’s cock aside, exposing the drenched pink of his cunt and easily parting the lips with two fingers. It’s a filthy sight, him stretched around Oikawa’s cock, rim clenching around the base just before where his knot starts, his other hole twitching like it’s desperate to do the same.

“Get it in me.” Iwaizumi gasps, head falling back on Oikawa’s shoulder, shivering with _want_ the second Kyoutani shuffles in close enough for his tip to touch the heat between Iwaizumi’s legs. “God, Kyoutani you better get that cock in me right _now_ or I swear to _God_ —”

He doesn’t know what to call the noise that flies off his tongue when he finally does, when his body surges forward, his cock lined up perfectly and sliding in just as easily as he did before, legs trembling, hands immediately grabbing, not completely sure if he’s touching Iwaizumi or Oikawa but he doesn’t fucking _care_.

“Holy shit,” Kyoutani hisses, curses flying for his lips. It feels different now. _Tighter_. Kyoutani takes a breath and he can’t even tell who’s who anymore but the scent drives him wild, causes his hips to buck forward, wanting more of that wetness, that pressure, wanting more of those sounds to spill from Iwaizumi’s lips and he’ll do whatever it takes, whatever he wants.

“Fuck me.” Iwaizumi spits, lips and teeth on the hollow of his shoulder, and Kyoutani mindlessly ruts forward, wants to fuck Iwaizumi like he says, wants to do it hard and fast but the position prevents him from getting any leverage, the tangle of their bodies a complete, unnavigable mess. He growls in frustration, whines, rolls his hips without care for rhythm or finesse but a hand flies out and grabs him around the nape, a growl blowing over his ear.

“Calm down.” Oikawa says, his voice like a beam of light cutting through the mist. “Stop moving too much. You don’t wanna hurt Mommy, right?”

He freezes immediately, a distressed whine escaping his nose, sounding far more wolf than human. _Did he?_ He noses into Iwaizumi’s face, whining in apology and sniffing for any blood, any sign of pain, until Iwaizumi shakes his head, coos as he cradles his face

“It’s ok, pup. Feels good. So good, you’re filling me up so well,” Iwaizumi soothes, thumbs sweeping his cheeks, and when he kisses him, Kyoutani is overcome with affection all over again.

Iwaizumi smiles, sweet for a moment, then darkening with mischief as one of his hands slide between them, reaches low over his belly and pushes down and _god_ Kyoutani can feel it. Can feel the shadow of Iwaizumi’s palm pressing down and it feels so good and hot he can’t imagine how this must translate for Iwaizumi.

“Just do what feels good, pup. Make it good for all of us.” Iwaizumi whispers, his lips against Kyoutani’s and Kyoutani nods frantically.

He pushes them both down, motioning for Oikawa to lie back, take Iwaizumi with him, and he does, his watchful eyes following Kyoutani as he lifts Iwaizumi’s legs, ankles on his shoulders as he straddles Oikawa’s thighs, spreads his legs far enough so they don’t chafe against Oikawa’s when he’s thrusting.

He’s glad that at least Oikawa knows what to do. He’s gripping Iwaizumi around the waist, holding him in place as Kyoutani moves experimentally, trying to figure out what angle feels good, what doesn’t. It doesn’t seem to make much of a difference to Iwaizumi though, moving as if he’s trying to sink himself down faster on both of them, legs spasming in Kyoutani’s hands.

“Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi gasps, and makes a disgustingly obscene noise when Oikawa's hands cup between his legs, pull his lips and cheeks apart, nearly loses his breath again at the sight of Iwaizumi sucking them both in, his body practically molding around their cocks. “Fuck, fuck, I’m not going to break just please hurry, ah—”

It’s too wet, too loud, when Kyoutani starts fucking him for real. The slap of their pelvises displaces more slick, and it leaks all the way down where Oikawa’s also fucking him, easing the slide. There are two hands on him, both right, gripping and clawing, squeezing his ass and thighs and pulling him forward, encouraging him to drill into Iwaizumi alongside the raspy _Faster, faster, Oikawa, Kyoutani please_.

Iwaizumi cries out sharply, suddenly, and Kyoutani’s not sure of what’s happening, besides the sudden pressure at the underside of his cock. He’s lost, for a moment on what it is, then Oikawa moves, rolls his hips and Iwaizumi’s whipping his head around, moaning nonsense like he’s going crazy, and when the rhythmic press coincides with another thrust it’s only then that it hits him. Oikawa’s fucking Iwaizumi with his knot, stuffing the half-formed bulb in and out. The hand on Iwaizumi’s chest rakes down to his belly and Kyoutani almost falls when Oikawa presses down like what Iwaizumi did earlier, sinks the heel of his palm into the soft give of his groin until Kyoutani can feel him.

His hips buck twice, three times, Oikawa riding the same rhythm, holding Iwaizumi still, keeping him there to take only what they give him. Kyoutani, scratching divots into Iwaizumi’s soft inner thighs, body moving mindlessly. He’s so close, so fucking _close_ —

“You ready to come, puppy?” Oikawa snarls, not unkindly. “Bet you are, Kyoutani, that’s our good pup you get that knot in there—”

He feels Iwaizumi come the second he pushes in to the hilt, his belly pressed to Iwaizumi’s balls. He wants to try too, wants to pull the knot out, make Iwaizumi feel the stretch like he’s being fucked with a fist, but he’s already locked in, too big to pull out, coming in weak little spurts with his own moans and Iwaizumi’s choked cry of his name echoing in his ears.

He vaguely feels Oikawa slide his knot in too, one last time, the swell of it grinding against his with every small move and god he’s too oversensitive right now but it still feels so good.

It takes everything he can not to collapse. He’s a little more in control of himself this time, he notices, and with Oikawa’s help they manage to move Iwaizumi to his side without pulling anything, lying like that until the haze of everything rushes past.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pants, looking as fucked out as Iwaizumi, the most open Kyoutani has ever seen him. “Iwa-chan, that was—oh, I love you. I love you.”

He says this over and over, voice so low, Kyoutani isn’t even sure if he should be listening. He turns away just as Iwaizumi cranes his neck to meet Oikawa in a kiss, tilting his head back to let Oikawa fit his teeth over the mark, perfectly matching the one already there. “Love you too,” he whispers, and fuck this is already too much for Kyoutani to witness.

He tries to be as quiet as possible. Half-hopes that maybe they’ll just ignore him until his knot shrinks. He tries to be careful not to touch unnecessarily (a fucking challenge, considering there’s no possible way he can _not touch_ when he’ll be fucking balls-deep in Iwaizumi for the next half-hour) but Iwaizumi insists on tugging Kyoutani into his personal space, forcefully maneuvering him to rest his head on his chest, his face in his neck, how they used to sleep back when Kyoutani needed to be monitored, back when he’d wake up at night in cold sweat and wouldn’t go back to sleep until Iwaizumi climbed into bed with him.

“Relax will you?” Iwaizumi huffs. “How the fuck d’you expect me to sleep when you’re stiff as a corpse?”

Kyoutani tries. Or at least gets his joints to unlock. He succeeds for the most part, but he still doesn’t melt in Iwaizumi’s arms like he usually would, and he feels even worse when he starts to smell the worry on him.

“Iwa-chan liked it. In case that was what you were worried about.”

Kyoutani looks up, stares at Oikawa who has his chin hooked over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He tries not to flinch when Oikawa lifts his hand, pats his head awkwardly.

“I wouldn’t have done any of that if I wasn’t sure that Iwa-chan was ok with it. We talked while you were sleeping.” Oikawa looks more like his normal self again, bottom lip jutting out in an offended little pout. “We would’ve wanted to talk to you first too but Iwa-chan…well, you saw what happened.”

Iwaizumi replaces Oikawa’s hand, strokes his hair back at massages his ears the way he likes. “And you know my hormones are weird, but the trade-off is that at least I’m not completely mindless when I’m in heat. If you were really doing something I didn’t want, I would’ve been able to say so.”

“So it was all good? Even the—” Kyoutani swallows, unable to say it.

“The mom thing?” Kyoutani flinches, but Iwaizumi’s hand still chases his head, continues where it left off. “It’s fine. I won’t ask if you don’t want me to, but honestly, I’ve dealt with stranger ones.”

Oikawa snorts somewhere above them. Iwaizumi’s arm jerks and there’s the resulting _ow!_. Kyoutani blushes, burrows his face deeper into Iwaizumi’s neck, breathes in the calmer smell of him, the sweet, nectar-y notes of contentment.

“But if I do get pregnant,” Iwaizumi mumbles, half-asleep, “try to leave some milk for the litter, will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing a few more before I say bye to the fandom details [here](http://plumtreeforest.tumblr.com/post/161742925216/request-spree-again-rated-e-prompts-only)
> 
> Feel free to send prompts maybe I'll do four bc that's my magic number haha. I guess I'll close it officially within the week.


End file.
